


New Rules

by binxbuff



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binxbuff/pseuds/binxbuff
Summary: And if you're under himYou ain't getting over him.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song: Dua Lipa- New Rules (Initial Talk Remix)  
> Have a listen. 
> 
> This is a mess.
> 
> +

_Talkin' in my sleep at night_  
_Makin' myself crazy_  
_Wrote it down and read it out_  
_Hopin' it would save me_

Hanbin writes to stay sane. He’s always had too many thoughts running through his head and he found that writing them down from a young age made it easier for him to cope. 

The members get asked many things, their ideal types, their ideal dates, their ideal women but Hanbin always gets asked the source of his inspiration, the meaning surrounding his lyrics. They always ask him the same questions, how could someone so young understand all of these emotions and experiences? Hanbin wants to direct them to the man thats always beside him and say, 

_Ask him_

+

_My love, he makes me feel like nobody else_  
_Nobody else_  
_But my love, he doesn't love me_

This shouldn’t happen here, it shouldn’t happen anywhere but the dorm but Bobby had followed him into the bathroom stall and before he knew it he was crowded up against the wall with Bobby’s tongue down his throat, moaning around the pressure of the others hand wrapped possessively around his neck. Hanbin loves everything that Bobby has to offer. 

Thirty minutes later before three cameras the interviewer asks what Bobby wants in the future and Hanbin tries to keep his face neutral at the answer, _“To be a good father”._

+

_So I tell myself, I tell myself_  
_One, don't pick up the phone_  
_You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_

His phone goes off at 2.37am in the morning and Hanbin knows who it is before he even rolls over to pick it up. Bobby is at a party with Donghyuk and Hanbin doesn’t know where it is or who else is there, he didn’t ask, and he feels an surge of pure anger that Bobby has decided to ring him now. Hanbin face screws up as the light from his phone screen blinds him in the dark, 

“What” he answers tersely because he’s tired. 

“Hey” Bobby shouts over the noise and Hanbin can hear the noise grow fainter, like he’s moving to a different room. He can hear the steady thrum of hip hop and laughter and Hanbin feels about eighty years old as he’s wrapped up in bed away from the living. 

“What do you want” Hanbin asks softer because as much as he tries he cant stay angry. Not at Bobby. Hanbin hears the sound of a door click over the phone and after a pause, 

“I wanted to hear your voice” Bobby says quietly.

“Why, haven’t found someone to hook up with tonight?” Hanbin asks accusingly and this is why he should never answer the phone when he's angry and he knows Bobby is most likely drunk, he knows because Donghyuk had posted a photo in the group chat of a bottle of whiskey and a peace sign from a hand that looks distinctly like Bobby’s. Hanbin could tell it was his because of the chipped black nails which he had helped Bobby paint three days ago. 

“Hanbin-ah, do you know how many girls are here who I could fuck” Bobby growls angrily and Hanbin wants to bait him, tell him that _how the fuck would he know_ as he’s in bed on his own right now but he keeps quiet because Bobby rang him and that’s got to mean something, 

“What do you want, Hyung?” he sounds defeated even to his own ears and Bobby pauses for a long while before answering, 

“You’ve ruined me for women” Bobby whispers into the phone and Hanbin wants hang up on him, they’ve had this conversation too many times. 

“I love you, Hyung” Hanbin whispers back and Bobby hangs up on him first. 

+

_Two, don't let him in_  
_You’ll have to kick him out again_  
_You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

Hanbin’s staring at the blank page of his notebook when he hears the front door bang. He knows who it is and he knows what’s going to happen next. He follows the others movements and it takes a whole seven minutes before there is knocking at his bedroom door. He knows he shouldn’t let him in because if he does it always ends up the same way.

Hanbin hooks his hands behind his knees and tries his best to bend himself in half as Bobby jerks himself whilst staring open mouthed in concentration at Hanbin’s hole. The elder reaches down to slide a proprietorial hand from Hanbin’s neck to his waist, slowly rubbing at the younger’s nipples on the journey downward. 

The elder grabs his waist to help him turn over onto his stomach and Hanbin can feel the other start to move down his body and he hums in pleasure when he feels the elders tongue lap at his rim, Hanbin starts sagging into the bed in pleasure as Bobby pushes his tongue into him, and Hanbin wants this to last forever. Bobby uses both hands to keep Hanbin spread wide and the younger moans into the pillow as his body starts to shake, the effort to remain on his knees making his chest sag down onto the bed. 

After several minutes Bobby sits up, wiping at his mouth and pulls the other onto his knees, sitting Hanbin on his lap, and Hanbin feels the others cock sinking into him and he whines out in frustration because he wants to come, and Bobby knows it. 

Their fucking is fast and brutal and Hanbin could chase this pleasure forever. 

_And if you're under him_  
_You ain't getting over him._

+

_I keep pushin' forwards_  
_But he keeps pullin' me backwards_  
_(Nowhere to turn, no way)_  
_(Nowhere to turn, no)_

Hanbin makes new friends in YG, other composers and producers who he genuinely likes because he needs to be less dependent as his group as his only source of friends. Hanbin tries to push forward because if he looks back all he sees is his messed up relationship with Bobby and the fact that Hanbin relies on Bobby more than Bobby relies on him. He feels like he finally has a group of real friends that he never had growing up. 

He knows he should stay away from doing this though, _it’s hard though, staying away_ Hanbin muses, as Bobby pulls his hips backwards to meet his brutal thrusts as Hanbin arches his back up as his arm reaches back to grab his right cheek to try and open himself up more for Bobby’s cock to delve deeper inside him. Bobby latches onto his shoulder and Hanbin tries to shake him off, 

“Hyung, we have a photoshoot tomorrow” Hanbin grunts out and Bobby bites down anyway leaving red crescents on his shoulder. Bobby snorts, get a hand under Hanbin and starts to stroke the younger’s cock in answer to his remark. Hanbin keens into the pillow, the tight sweet pressure is starting to build and he knows he’s going to fall over the edge in to oblivion soon. Bobby has been keeping the same brutal pace for what feels like years and Hanbin starts to shiver, the added pleasure of Bobby’s hand on his cock in pace with his thrusts is too much, 

“I’m gonna…” Hanbin trails off as Bobby stills his hand and stops thrusting and Hanbin whines, clenching tight around Bobby in outrage. Bobby searches for his mouth and shoves his tongue down as far as it will go and Hanbin wants to bite it off in contempt as Bobby smiles into the kiss. “Spoiled” Bobby states as he squeezes the base of Hanbin’s cock and then starts his brutal pace again. Hanbin mewls and allows himself to be lost in the pleasure that flairs up and down his spine and comes without warning over Bobby’s hand. Bobby continues to fuck him through it and Hanbin whines in oversensitivity as Bobby fucks harder into him to reach his own end.

Bobby collapses on top of him and Hanbin can feel the elders sweat drip on to the side of his face. Hanbin wants to lick it up. 

Bobby kisses him deeply and Hanbin feels exposed as the other stares into his eyes searching for something Hanbin does not understand. 

_You ain't getting over him._


End file.
